


P'tit chaton et gros matou

by Dog_personne



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_personne/pseuds/Dog_personne
Summary: Les petits surnoms affectueux, c'est leur truc à eux, rien qu'à eux. 100% Bartheill.





	

\- tu voulais me voir ?

Martin avait posé la question pour la forme car Martha l'avait déjà mis au courant depuis un bon quart d'heure que Yann désirait lui parler dès que possible et il avait profité de cette occasion en or pour justement le laisser mariner un peu plus que nécessaire.

\- vas-y entre et referme la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît.

Tandis que le jeune reporter tenait encore la poignée de porte en main, il s'exécuta et vint se placer à une distance raisonnable du bureau de son patron.

\- tu t'assois pas ?

Alors que son interlocuteur était déjà assis sur son siège et le scrutait avec attention, Martin l'imita et se retrouva donc en face du sien, bien que la contrariété lui barrait toujours le visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son homme absolument irrésistible avec ses lunettes sur le nez, elles le rendaient encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumée. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

\- je t'ai attendu hier soir, avoua Yann sans ambages. Je pensais que tu passerais.

Chez lui. Directement à sa descente d'avion. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir espéré. Jusqu'au bout. En vain. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire combien Martin lui avait manqué mais le jeune journaliste semblait d'humeur boudeuse aujourd'hui, tout particulièrement à son égard et cela le minait bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

\- j'étais exténué après mon vol. En plein jetlag, je suis tombé comme une masse.  
\- t'aurais pu m'envoyer un texto pour prévenir.  
\- je suis là maintenant.

Bon sang, son ton était si renfrogné, si détaché et c'est à peine si son amant osait soutenir son regard, quel était le souci entre eux ? Est-ce que Martin voulait tout arrêter ? Il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre à New York et il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ? Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Yann et il n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi plongé dans l'ignorance, il fallait qu'il sache la vérité coûte que coûte même s'il en crèverait assurément ! Trump élu président et son mec qui le largue la même semaine, tu parles d'un cauchemar éveillé !

\- nom de Dieu de merde Martin, arrête de faire la gueule ! J'ai fait quoi ? Parle-moi !

C'est ce moment très précis que choisit l'intéressé pour sortir de la poche arrière de son jean son téléphone qu'il prit soin de poser délicatement sur le bureau de Yann sous le regard intrigué de ce dernier qui ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour lire silencieusement le SMS affiché sur l'écran.

*Yannick  
*Yann Arthus-Barthès  
*Kirikou  
*mon p'tit Yannus  
*mon doux Yannus  
*mon chéri ( à deux reprises ! ) 

Il reconnut immédiatement sur ce SMS que des surnoms sortis tout droit de la bouche du chroniqueur Vincent Dedienne et prononcés à l'antenne dans le seul but de le taquiner, c'était pour ça cette soupe à la grimace alors ? Son p'tit chaton était jaloux ! Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yann, il n'aurait jamais pensé son reporter aussi possessif.

\- je les ai notés en brouillon au fur et à mesure pour m'en souvenir. Tant mieux si ça te fait rire.  
\- ben désolé, je ris parce que c'est absurde. Et je te signale que c'est moi qui devrais te faire une crise de jalousie, vous ne vous lâchez pas d'une semelle avec Clément, il t'a pour lui tout seul 24 heures sur 24, vous vous préparez même des plateaux-repas rien que tous les deux !  
\- c'est pas pareil, il n'est attiré que par les filles et puis les petits surnoms affectueux, c'est notre truc à nous, rien qu'à nous.  
\- mais c'est pour rire que Vincent m'appelle comme ça. Il sait très bien que je n'ai qu'un seul petit chaton.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yann étendit son bras pour venir chercher délicatement la main de son amant qui posa doucement la sienne dans sa paume en retour et la serra tendrement au passage.

\- c'est toi, mon p'tit chaton à moi.

Histoire de bien appuyer ses propos et l'assurer de sa sincérité la plus totale, le quarantenaire lui caressait maintenant lentement la main à l'aide de son pouce, un sourire conquis se forma alors sur le visage de Martin, il avait son patron dans la peau, ça ne servait plus à rien de le nier, il lui était humainement impossible de lui résister plus longtemps.

\- normalement, c'est le moment où tu me dis que je suis ton gros matou à toi.  
\- j'en ai marre de parler, je préfère agir.

Yann haussa un sourcil en direction de son amant qui venait tout juste de quitter sa chaise, alors qu'il s'imaginait que son homme allait se jeter voracement sur ses lèvres et se réjouissait déjà à cette idée, Martin prit le chemin inverse en se dirigeant tout droit vers la sortie.

\- on se voit ce soir, mon gros matou.

Son ton se voulait joueur, il accompagna sa promesse d'un clin d'œil complice et Yann fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en suivant avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles son amant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour de bon. Il n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, c'était de fêter dignement le retour de son p'tit chaton comme il se doit, putain que cette journée s'annonçait longue !


End file.
